Lindow Amamiya
"You got three orders: Don't die. If your number's up, get out. Lastly, hide. If you're lucky, catch the enemy off guard and blast it. ...Wait, was that four? The bottom line is, you've gotta survive." Lindow was a tribute in the 5th Ultimate Survival Games. 'About Lindow' Lindow was, at one point, thought to be dead after being attacked by a powerful Aragami, but it turned out he was still alive, but suffered a grave drawback; he sometimes gained primal urges and his arm was turned into that of an Aragami. Lindow was eventually healed by the Aragami Shio. However, he retained his Aragami arm and primal urges at times. Lindow is quick to joke around, but shows distinguished judgement and acting power in battle. He mainly prioritizes the survival of his team members before his own. He also enjoys smoke and liquor occasionally. 'Ultimate Destiny: Survival Games 5' Lindow recieved a mission to head to the "site where the uncharacteristically peaceful Aragami Shio disappeared", which is why he entered. However, he, shortly upon entering the Training Room, realized that Shio was killed at the hands of a tribute named "Bass". He recalled seeing someone who resembled him, but learned that this Bass was, in fact, a different one. 'Character Relationships' 'Clementine' Lindow cared deeply for Clementine, almost on a fatherly level. He was always making sure she's safe and out of harm's way, and claimed if he and Clementine were the Final Two, he would kill himself so she didn't have to die. In the end, he gave his life protecting her. 'Bass.EXE' Lindow was, at first, hostile towards Bass, believing him to be the same Bass that had killed Shio. However, he quickly learned this wasn't the case, and accepted him as nothing more than another tribute. He and Bass' alliances shared a temporary truce, until Clone Ridley is defeated. This truce was broken, but Lindow still wished to avoid conflict. 'Sloth' Lindow was often annoyed by Sloth's snoring. 'Mr. Game & Watch' Lindow was often surprised by Game & Watch's appearance, never expecting him to be around and constantly forgetting about him. However, he acknowledged him as a friend, and, as a member of his alliance, does not attack him. 'Falco' Lombardi Lindow practically forced Falco into his alliance by asking him to take care of Clementine. Since then, the two shared both a mutual respect for each other and great care for Clementine. 'Mikau' Mikau and Lindow didn't interact too much, but the two seemed to share a good deal of trust in each other. 'Enderman' While the two didn't ever really interact, Lindow trusted him to take care of Clementine. 'Toon Ganondorf' Lindow harbored a great hatred towards Toon Ganondorf, almost immediately despising him, and that only grew after hearing of what he said to Clementine. 'April May' Lindow was annoyed by April's behavior as soon as she assumed he liked her, and begun to dislike her when he thought she may have insulted Clementine. 'Shio' Lindow considered Shio a friend for the brief time he knew her, and was upset when he learned of her death.